As an example of conditions prevailing in the trade, for example, in the field of prime movers and drawn vehicles, heretofore it has been necessary for one man at least to dismount for access to a pin to be pulled to disconnect the universal connection between a prime mover and a drawn vehicle to which the prime mover has been hitched. Usually when this disconnection is made, the drawn vehicle has the universal joint assembly elements attached thereto, and when the pin or connection with the prime mover is pulled by a man on the ground, the universal joint elements fall into an inoperative position.
Later, to make reconnection, one operator is required on the prime mover or tractor, while two or more men are required on the ground dangerously to hold up the universal joint parts and to put in place the pin that connects the universal joint to the conventional drawbar. In British Patent No. 453,944, issued Nov. 6, 1936, a pivotal connection is made to the prime mover.
Need has long existed for a latching and universal joint uncovering that can be effected by a simple motion as from the prime mover operator's seat, while he is at the time free for the operation of the prime mover.
Most recent prior art in any manner early related to this field is U.S. Pat. No. 3,649,048, to Garnett, early in 1972, but in this case an opeator down on the ground between vehicles manually disconnects a hydraulic cylinder before the two vehicles can be universally connected. Also, in recent years, U.S. Pat. No. 3,521,908, issued July 28, 1970 to Carter, shows use of a hitch with a hitch element withdrawn from an enclosing sleeve, whereby the connection between vehicles is rendered flexible. However, this construction fails to provide a means of locking its imperfect universal joint into rigidly cantilevered position, while at the same time unlatching from the drawn vehicle. Also, this construction requires a man on the ground to unhitch the drawn vehicle or wagon.
The present inventions solve the problem of awkwardly, slowly, dangerously and expensively making connections between objects, as between vehicles, between railroad cars, between water borne vessels, between vessels and docks, between tractors and carts or drawn agricultural or construction implements, between prime movers and trailer homes, also between planes, between planes and bliders, between military apparatus, as between helicopters and tanks, between helicopters and other weapons, between special sections employed variously in substantially vertical alignment in oil wells, and in a vast range of other usages.
The invention is, in effect, a unique coupling, having a wide applicability, which can be employed in many types of usages and applications, to connect objects, both horizontally or vertically disposed with relation to each other, or even at various angles in three-dimensional space. The Self-Locking Coupling of the Englishman, Ralph Peters, as covered in U.S. Pat. No. 3,727,958, issued Apr. 17, 1973, has particlar versatility, but lacks the advantages of the applicant's device, which can respond to remote control operation, first to regidly latch two objects together, and then to render them universally connected.